Phoebe's Pain
by TeddyGreyfan
Summary: Phoebe Grey has took over Christian and Ana's business with her two siblings, she is very successful and smart but a series of events changes her life for ever.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPT ER 1**

****This is a pilot chapter to see if you like the way the story is going. Please review and let me know. Thank you****

The phone is ringing constantly and my Blackberry is going mad with E-mails and as I sit at my desk there is a knock on the door. Can't a woman have five minutes peace?

'Yes' I shout so that the person on the other side can hear me over the ringing. The door opens and Jane pops her head around the corner.

'Miss Grey? A Mr Anderson is here to see you. Shall I send him in?' she says. Perfect timing!

'Yes, fine let him in. I'll be taking lunch soon, I think I will eat out today.' I look at the time and it's 12.30pm and I have just realised I am hungry.

'Yes Miss Grey of course' Jane bows out of the room and shuts the door behind only for it to be opened again by my boyfriend Michael a few seconds later. He gives me a big smile and shuts the door behind him.

'Good afternoon Miss Grey, I have come to take you for lunch' Michael is well spoken and polite, we have been dating for 2 months. We met at one of the charity balls that my Grandparents hold each year. I get up and wrap my arms around his neck and he spins me around. I can't believe how lucky I am, he has treated me like a princess.

'Hi' I smile, I am like a teenager when I am around him not a 22 old woman. Michael kisses me softly on the neck and smiles back at me.

'Hi' he replies 'Are you ready?'

'Let me just sort a couple of things out and I'll be right there' I let go of my hold and go back to my desk.

'Ok baby, I will be right outside' he leaves the room and I can go to my normal editor self. I am the Editor of Grey Publishing situated in Grey house which I part run with my older brother Ted and younger sister April. Which my parents gave us when they retired, even though Dad comes in most of the time.

I lock my computer and head out the door where I see Teddy talking to one of the receptionists at the desk. She nods her head in my direction and Teddy looks up and walks over to me. I lock the door and sling my jacket over my arm.

'Afternoon Phoebe, where are you off to?' he asks knowing too well where I am going.

'Hi Ted, I am going to lunch with Michael, he should be around some where' Teddy gives me his big brother look and sighs.

'You know Phoebs, I don't like the look of him. I don't trust him'

'Well Teddy, that is your opinion and you are allowed one but I don't want to hear it. This is my life, my mistakes. Now if you don't mind' I push past my brother and walk to Michael at the other end of the foyer. I glance back to where I was just standing and Teddy is there watching me with hurt in his eyes. He needs to keep his opinions to himself.

'What was that about?' Mike asks. I stare at him for a moment and shake my head.

'Nothing, come on lets go' and I grab his hand and we head for his car. As we drive to the Subway a few blocks away, I can feel my stomach rumbling. I order a foot long BMT and Mike orders his usual, and we sit in our usual window seat.

'You know everyone's staring at you don't you?' he says while looking around. I look and he is right, there are a bunch of people just staring and whispering, some even have their phones out taking pictures.

'Well it's not every day you see a Billionaire's daughter in a Subway do you? And anyway, I am a billionaire in my own right' I giggle

We eat our lunch and we make our way back to Grey House, we stop in the car park and turn off the engine. Everything is quiet and no-one is around, I undo my belt and grab the handle.

'OK, I had better go...' the next thing I know I am pinned down. Mike is holding my arms tightly and pinning my legs down with his, his face is so close to me that I can feel his breath.

'Mike! What are you doing? Get off me!' I try my best to struggle out of his grip but it's no use. He starts kissing my neck roughly and finally comes up for air to talk.

'Come on Phoebe, we have been dating for 2 months now and you know how much I want to be in side you' he says in my ear and I have just noticed that the smell I have been smelling is alcohol.

'Mike, get off me now or I will scream! You are hurting me!' he lets go of one hand but quickly grabs it with his other hand so he has both hands over my head and then I feel his free hand go down the my trousers and starts to unzip my zipper, he puts his hand inside and tries to fondle at my vagina. I squeeze my legs together as much as I can but it's no use, he is too strong and he continues with his assault, scratching me down there with his sharp nails, the pain is unbearable. Tears start rolling down my cheeks as he gives me a love bite on my breast and tries his best to try and kiss me but I keep moving my head.

After what seems like a lifetime, he stops what he is doing for a few moments and I see my chance and open the door and grab my bag and run as fast as I could. Luckily he didn't pull my trousers down so I didn't have to stop to pull them up, I carry on running until I get to the front of Grey House and I smooth myself down and compose myself. I casually, as much as I can, walk to the bathroom and after checking that it's empty, I go into a cubicle and as soon as I sit down on the toilet I lose myself and start sobbing. I hug my knees and lean my head against them. I can't believe what has just happened. Suddenly my cell starts buzzing, as I look at the screen I feel my heart go into my mouth, it's my Dad. What am I supposed to say to him? I wipe my eyes and answer the phone.

'Hi Dad' I say in the cheeriest voice I can muster hoping he won't notice that I have crying in my voice.

'Phoebe, where are you? I came into the office to see you and Jane told me you went out for lunch over an hour ago and haven't returned.' Shit! Why was he here? WHEN was he here?

'Sorry Daddy, I'm in the bathroom. I went out with Michael and lost track of time. We only went to Subway' I say, there that is a good excuse. Dad likes that piece of shit and know I he thinks I am safe with him...then again, so did i.

'OK, well I am back at home now, make sure you are back by dinner, we are all going out as a family to celebrate April's 21st.' Fuck! I forgot it's her birthday today, my present is at the store, I will have to pick it up later.

'Yes, OK Daddy. See you soon, love you'

'Love you too baby' he hangs up and I let out a huge sigh and I get up out of the cubicle and fix my make-up and get back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****Thank you for all your reviews, I thought that the last chapter might have been a bit graphic but thank you****

****WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE UPSETTING TO SOME READERS****

As I sit in my office after coming out of the bathroom I feel the room spinning. I put my head on the table and close my eyes but my cell ringing makes me jump. Shit! It's Mike, I ignore the call and put my head back down. How could I have let this happen? Why did I insist to my Dad that I didn't want my security when I left this morning? I feel dirty. My phone rings again, this time it's Mom.

'Hi Mom, What's up?' I say trying again to sound cheery. I don't think it works though, my mom knows me too well.

'Sweetie, are you ok?' she sounds suspicious.

'Yes Mom, why wouldn't I be?' hmm, I don't think I can keep this facade up for much longer.

'You sound different baby. Are you sure you're ok? Are you going to be home for dinner'

'Mom, I am fine, yes tell Gail I will be home for dinner. I should be finishing off soon. I love you Mom' I can hear her sigh on the other end of the phone.

'OK, I love you too, bye' I hang up. I have never been able to keep secrets from my parents and I don't know how long I can keep this one for, Dad will get Mike killed for sure.

Just as I am turning to go back to my computer, my cell rings again and this time it's Mike. I decide to answer it this time.

'Mike, what do you want?' I demand

'why did you run off?' he slurs. It sounds like he has been drinking even more and now can barely talk.

'Are you being serious right now? How drunk are you?' I scoff. I can almost smell him from here.

'Just a few beers, c'mon Phoebe you know you can't stay mad at me' I laugh out loud. If he thinks I am taking him back he can think again.

'Mike, if you don't leave me alone you will regret it' I warn him, when we met he had never heard of my Dad, he was the son of my grandma's friend so I don't think he knows what my Dad is capable of.

'No Phoebe, you're wrong. If you don't get back with me then you will regret it.' He says in an angry voice. What does he mean?

'Goodbye Mike' I say and hang up. I am not going to be blackmailed some jumped up little pipsqueak. The phone starts ringing again but I end the call immediately. I collect my coat and purse and make my way out, I have had enough for one day and trying to put the incident to the back of my mind. I get to the foyer and Jane is still working there on her computer.

'Good night Jane, see you on Monday.' I say to her as I walk past.

'Good night Miss Grey, have a good weekend' she smiles.

I walk to my car but I am getting this strange feeling like someone is watching me, I stop and take a look around but I can't see anyone, there isn't a sole around and it is eerily quiet, more than usual but as it's only 4:30 people are still in the offices. I get to my car and I can still feel a presence is near, I shake my head and carry on. I open my car door and get into the driver seat, start the car up then go to drive off and it's only then do I notice that there is a piece of paper of some kind under my wiper. I get back out the car and look at the paper and I gasp in shock. It's a picture of me and my Dad from a newspaper article but my eyes are blacked out and there is writing in red paint.

'_LOOK BEHIND YOU'_

I shoot around and Mike is standing there but before I have time to do anything he is putting some sort of material over my mouth and then everything goes black.

****  
God my head! I groan out loud and try to open my eyes but it's all black, I have something wrapped around my eyes, I go to take it off but I can't move my arms or legs. What's going on? Where am I? What's happened? I struggle to get free but it's no use, I think I am sitting on a wooden chair.

'Hello? Is anyone there?' I shout hoping someone will hear me but it's just silence, not a single noise except the slight echo of my voice. The last thing I remember is coming out of my office then that's it...everything else is blank.

I hear footsteps on the hard wooden floor, they echo in what must an empty room, I can hear them getting closer and closer and then I feel breathing on my neck.

'Hello Phoebe' the person whispers and I can recognise the voice anywhere.

'Mike?' I ask, certain it's him 'What's going on?'

'You ran away from me, you left me to look like an idiot. Now you can't go anywhere. I told you didn't I? I said you would regret it.' His voice sounds evil and twisted; I have never heard him talk like this. I tug at the rope that is binding my wrists but it's tight

'Mike, why are you doing this? I ran away because you were hurting me, you were assaulting me!' I keep struggling although I know it's no use.

'Shut the fuck up! You are my girl and you do what I tell you to. I was being kind but after 2 months of nothing more than a kiss and a hug, I was getting fed up of waiting, not even a fucking blowjob! So I thought 'if she isn't willing to give it me then I will take it' and take it I did, now you are here all for myself to enjoy and you are going to let me'

What?! I need to get out of here! I can feel my heart beating fast and I can't breathe. What's going to happen to me? I try to talk but my mouth is dry. I hear the footsteps again and then the blindfold was taken off and the light blinded me. I open my eyes again and see that I am in some sort of an apartment building, in an empty room with only a tiny window and a chair in front of me on which Mike is now sitting with his head in his hands.

'Let me go Mike, my Dad will be out looking for me if I am not home soon.' I look out at the window and I can see it's now dark. 'How long have I been here?'

'2 hours, it's 7pm. I want you to phone your precious Daddy up and make up some bullshit story that you didn't realise the time and you will be staying out and make it quick' he chucks me a phone and I quickly realise it's my phone, he unties one arm for me to hold the phone. I dial my Dad's cell, it takes two rings before he answers. I look at Mike and notice he isn't looking at me, i quickly think of a plan.

'Phoebe? Are you ok?' he answers sounding worried. I keep looking at Mike.

'Hi Daddy, sorry it's a late phone call I'm out with Michelle and lost track of time and I'll be staying over tonight' I say in a normal voice but my Dad knows too well that I haven't got a friend called Michelle.

'Phoebe, are you with Mike, just simple yes or no answers' Ah! See, I know I could trust my Dad. I am still staring at the scum bag who is now sitting smoking a cigarette playing on his phone.

'Yes, Daddy' I say happily. He is playing along and Mike doesn't even realise.

'Are you hurt?' his voice is concerned.

'No, of course not'

'Is he listening?'

'I don't know yet'

'Ok Sweetie, I have all I need, please be careful. I will find you. I love you'

'Ok Dad, love you too.' and I hang up. I was on the phone long enough for my Dad to get information but not long enough for Mike to get suspicious. There is a tracking device installed inside my cell and it's tells my security team where I am. Mike walks up to me and snatches the cell out of my hand and smashes it onto the floor and stamps on it.

'They won't be finding you now, your security team. You really are a spoilt little rich kid aren't you? Well, Miss Grey, you are all mine now. He strides over to me and punches me in the face and as I scream he puts his hand over my mouth and unties me, grabs me by the hair and drags me and throws me on the bed. I try to struggle but he is strong, stronger than before. I have to lie there helpless as he ties me up to the bed and pull my trousers down.

'Mike you don't want to do this! I am a virgin, please don't!' I say calmly, but it's no use, he gets on top of me and I can't stop him as he forces himself inside me. The pain is unreal, he is rough and heavy and I can smell his breath on me, a mix between old cigarettes and stale beer. I feel like I am being torn in half. He goes faster and harder. I think about my parents and Teddy and April, how we used to be so carefree running around in the garden with Ava. I try and take my mind off what's happening but the pain is too much to handle.

After what seems like hours, he finally finishes and gets off and without saying a word he walks out of the room and into the bathroom. I'm still bound to the bed and I feel the tears rolling down my face, I wipe them away with my shoulder but it's no use. I sob and sob.

_Please find me Daddy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I struggle on my restraints as Mike gets off me for the third time, I look at the clock it's 11pm. I hope my Dad is closer to finding me. I have no idea where we are, we could be so close but then we could be hundreds of miles away but I know my Dad will come and rescue me somehow.

Mike comes back from the kitchen with the bottle of water that he has been giving to me every hour, he lifts it to my mouth and I take a sip...the only sip I will have for an hour. He seems to be upset, is he finally seeing sense?

'Mike, Why are you doing this?' I ask him in a soft voice, maybe if i'm calm with him he will open up. He just stares at his feet.

'You are so high and mighty, so I thought it was time to bring you down a few notches. Two months we were dating for, TWO MONTHS! And not once did you mention sex'

I look at him in shock. How dare he call me high and mighty?

'First of all Mike I am not high and mighty, if you had parent's as well known as mine you learn to be aware of your surroundings and the people in your life, lots of threats. And for the other point you made, I was a virgin until you forcibly took that away from me before, I wanted to wait but now you have ruined everything, I thought you thought a lot of me but no, you wanted sex.'

Mike suddenly shot up out of his chair and launched over to me and sat with his knees either side of me. He grabbed onto my neck with two hands but didn't grip hard. His face is red with anger.

'LOOK YOU STUPID SPOILT LITTLE BITCH, I TOOK WHAT I DESERVED BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T WILLING TO GIVE IT ME AND I WILL BE TAKING IT WHEN I WANT FOR ASLONG AS I WANT BECAUSE NO ONE WILL FIND YOU'

He starts gripping me hard, I can't breathe and I am scared. I try pulling his hands away from my neck but it's no good. He is 6 foot 3 and very well built, I don't stand a chance.

'YOU ARE MINE AND FROM NOW ON YOU DO EXACTLY WHAT I SAY. IF YOU TRY TO RUN I WILL KILL YOU. YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DIRTY LITTLE WHORE AND I GET WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT IT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'

I nod my head still not being able to breathe and he lets go and I take a huge gasp of air. He calms down a bit and gets off me.

'Good, i'm glad we have an agreement. Now I'm going out.' He grabs his coat and unties my restraints. He's letting me go?

'Don't try running, I will know. You won't get far.' He says with his back towards me as he puts on his shoes. I stay on the bed, too scared to move until he leaves, I hear him lock the door behind him . I waiting on the bed for 10 minutes before getting the courage the get up. I look around me, in the room there is the double bed and a clock and a small window. I get up to explore the house. I go into the kitchen, it's bright but empty, no kettle, toaster or any appliances, it's just like a new empty building waiting for new occupants. Where am i?

I look in the fridge but it's empty and so are the cupboards. I walk to the window in the kitchen and look down, we are in an apartment building and about 20 stories high, I can see street lights and car head lights going past. Where is my Dad? I was sure he would be here by now.

I go to the front door and try opening it but it's locked, I pull and pull.

_Open you stupid fucking door!_

My hand slips and I fall backwards hitting my head on a hard surface. I can't believe what's happening to me, I need to fucking get out of here. I start to panic, I can't breathe. I start banging on the door with my fists.

'HELP! SOMEBODY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!'

I keep banging on the door hoping that someone will walk past and hear me. I hear footsteps! I bang harder. The sound of the key in the lock makes me stop and crawl backwards. When the door opens, Mike comes in and grabs me by my hair and drags me to the bed and chucks me on top.

'What the fuck do you think you are doing?' He asks but seems calm. I look at him and he is giving me a dead look.

'I...' I begin to explain but I see his fist come down and thump me on my nose. I scream out in pain and grab my nose. He hits me again, this time in my side and then on my leg. I curl up into the foetus position and cover my head with my hands. I feel a shooting pain go up my leg as he kicks me. This goes on for what seems like an eternity, blow after blow.

Suddenly the pain stops and I can feel him get onto the bed. He flips me around so I am lying on my back, his jeans are unbuttoned and he is grabbing my hands. He starts to pull his dick out of his trousers.

'MIKE NO! GET OFF ME!' I scream as I try to wriggle out of his grip.

'Shut the fuck up!' he whispers.

Suddenly the front door bursts open and two men come charging in and grab Mike off me and start kicking and thumping him. I go to the corner of the bed near the wall and curl in a ball and hide my head. I hear the men shouting at Mike but I can't make out what they are saying, I am too scared to look. The noise stops and I can feel arms wrap around me, I lift my head up and see the most wonderful site in the whole world.

'Dad?' He found me!

'It's OK baby, you're safe now' Dad whispers and hugs me tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Dad, how did you find me?' I say in between sobs. I wipe my tears and look around the room; it's empty apart from us, there is blood on the floor where Mike was.

My Dad just looks at me and kisses my head, I feel like a child again being safe and sound in my father's arms.

'That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we get you home' he picks me up in his arms and I hold his neck and rest my head on his chest as he takes me out of the building and into the car.

Travelling home was in silence, I just stare out of the window. We travel well over 2 hours before we get home. I open the door and go to stand up but my legs collapse from under me, both my Dad and Taylor come rushing to my aide and pick me up. I put my arms around their shoulders and we walk inside the house. When I enter the front door, I feel like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I am finally home and safe.

We go over to the sofa and Dad lets me lie down, I don't know why I can't walk and I don't know what state I am in, all I care about is seeing my family, who, by the way, are in the next room as I can clearly hear them all talking about me.

'You do know I can hear you?' I shout. The talking suddenly stops and the door slowly opens and in comes April.

'Phoebs?' She cautiously asks. I can't hide the smile on my face, she looks so worried. I open my arms and she comes running into them and hugs me gently.

'Oh April, come here. I am so sorry I missed your birthday' She looks at me and laughs.

'Phoebe! How can you think about things like that after what you have been through? I have already had the best present ever, my sister being home safe and sound. We were all so worried about you.' She has tears welling up in her eyes and she looks away.

'Hey, stop your crying. There was no way on earth I would leave any of you' I tilt her chin up so she is looking at me. 'I mean, who would want to leave this crazy family hey?' April starts giggling, it's like music to my ears. We are startled by the door creaking open again, this time it's Teddy. Oh no! Here comes the I-told-you-so lecture.

'April, can you give us a few minutes please?' he says sternly to our little sister, Teddy is a lot like Dad and April has always done what he has told her. He comes and sits on the floor next to where I am lying and lets out a big sigh.

'Yes, yes, I know. I know I should have listened to you but I never thought I would end up like this.' He puts his finger on my mouth to shut me up.

'Phoebe, All I care about is that you are safe. Please don't get yourself worked up. I love you so much' he gives me a hug and then the door creaks open again and my parent's pop their heads around the corner. Teddy gets up, kisses me on the forehead and leaves. Mom comes in first, she has been crying but still has a smile on her face, this woman is so strong. Why can't I be like her? Dad follows closely behind, you can tell that he is upset but it's not very often I see him show much emotion.

'Oh baby, what has he done to you? She asks hugging me making me feel hot.

'Mom, I'm fine! I'm here safe and sound. Please don't fuss' I look up at her and she has hurt in her eyes 'Mom, please don't get upset. I don't want to talk about it.'

'We know sweetie, but grandma is here, she needs to examine you.'

_They told grandma?_

'Mom, why did you tell grandma? And I really don't want to be examined now'

'We had to tell her, we were worried. Now come and get this over with.' Dad says, again in a strict voice, he let me stand up, which I can do and he puts his arm around my waist letting me lean on him.

We make our way down to the family room where grandma and another female doctor is waiting, also a police officer.

'Hi Grandma' I say quietly, I can't believe she is going to be looking down there, my own grandma.

'HI Phoebe, thanks for agreeing to see me. This is Amanda, she is a gynaecologist, she will be examining you today ok?'

I look over to Amanda and she has a very kind smile, she puts her hand out for me to shake. I wearily reach out and shake it, knowing that the hand is going to be inside me.

'Hi Phoebe, I know this is hard for you to do this but we need all the evidence we can get and we need to check that everything is OK. If at any time you want me to stop, just tell me and I will. I just need to let you know that we will be taking photos and swab samples.'

I nod my head, I have no words. I just want to get this over and done with. I get up on to the hospital looking bed that is in the corner of the room which I never noticed and I get undressed behind the curtains while my Dad leaves the room. Everything else seems to go in to a blur, I briefly remembering Amanda putting something plastic and cold up there but apart from that, nothing.

'Ok, we are done. You can sit up now' Amanda's voice interrupts my thoughts. I sit up and spin around so my legs are dangling off the bed. I get the towel that is next to me and I cover up.

'So tell me, what damage has that weasel done?' I ask. Amanda just looks at me and shakes her head.

'Phoebe, you have been badly cut and bruised on your vagina wall, this is going to need some extra attention and you are bruised around your thigh area. We need to take some pictures of your injuries, like your eye and any bruises you may have'

My eye? I reach up and touch my left eye and get a shooting pain, I forgot all about my eye, that must have been when he punched me.

'Are you OK to give a statement now?'

A statement? I never even thought about giving a statement. This is happening so fast. I look at Mom, she is white as a sheet. I suppose I should get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

'Yes' I say quietly and look over to the police officer, who is a female thank goodness, and back to the doctor.

'Good, now get dressed and meet us behind the curtains.' I nod my head and she and Mom leave, I jump of the bed slowly and I get dressed and that's when I start aching, all over my body. My body must have been in shock before but now I can barely move. I come out from the curtain and the doctor and the police woman are there, my parents are sitting on the sofa.

'Ok Phoebe, take a seat' She pats part of the sofa next to her indicating to sit there so I do, with difficulty. She takes out a recorder so she can record what I am saying and she takes out a note book and a pen. She smiles at me and continues.

'Take as much time as you need, we are not here to get you in trouble, we are here to help. When you are ready, please tell us everything you can remember.'

I take a deep breath and look at my Mom, she comes and sits next to me and grabs my hand, It's funny how a certain persons touch can make you feel so much better. I take yet another deep breath and begin.

'Well it all started when Michael came into my office for lunch...'

As I go through the details of what happened, the assault in the car, the rapes, my stubbornness not to have security that morning, I realize that it was my own fault for letting it happen. I should have listened to Teddy when he warned me, maybe if I let Mike have his way with me in the car then none of this would have happened and now I am here giving evidence about someone I thought I could trust. Maybe trust is too hard to come by, maybe I trust to easily.


End file.
